


just a collapsing star with tunnel vision

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Cock Warming, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Bond (Star Wars), Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Throne Sex, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Ben and Rey still have lots to resolve after Crait, and long Force bonds during longer flights give them plenty of opportunity. Even if Ben doesn't have complete privacy on his side, Rey isn't going to let the First Order distract him from her again.(Inspired by the recent behind the scenes photo of Adam and Rian on the The Last Jedi set.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	just a collapsing star with tunnel vision

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [That](https://twitter.com/sleemo/status/1313912400538722304?s=20) behind the scenes photo of Adam and Rian on the TLJ set Sleemo shared last week. I think we all had some thoughts about that one.
> 
> One note re: tags/warnings - while both Rey and Ben fully consent here, there are a couple of unwilling bystanders on Ben's side of the bond who did not consent to have these nerds getting horny in their vicinity. They're not watching or participating, but they are questioning their life choices.

Ben can't help how his mind wanders on long flights. If he could, he wouldn't spend so much time obsessing over every detail of the scavenger's face as she closed their last real Force connection. He's caught glimpses of her since, never long enough for them to talk. Every moment of the time he's spent with her haunts him, waking or asleep. He despises how desperate he is for even the memories of their time together. It's weakness, a part of him he should've ripped out like the weed it is. 

He can't though. He wants to hate her for how much he craves another moment with her, but deep down, he knows the blame for all the things that have gone wrong between them can be laid squarely at his feet, no matter how much he tries to deny it. Just like everything else in his life. 

The trip he's on now is hardly worth his attention anyway, and his thoughts are far away from whatever insurrection Hux has deemed of vital importance this time. Ben can't decide if the general is uptight enough that he truly considers every small disruption in the First Order's holdings to be deserving of the Supreme Leader's attention, or if Hux is simply trying to get him out of his way. Likely both. Ben can't be bothered in either case. He'd just as well let the whole Order crumble if it weren't the only thing he has left. 

So he pretended to pay attention in the latest of the general's infinite meetings, though truthfully he hardly knows to which planet his personal shuttle is taking him. He has no intention of disembarking and helping whatever the sniveling weasel's plan might be. He slouches in the throne-like chair behind the pilots guiding the ship and his mind returns to the same daydreams it's retread over and over since Crait. 

His inevitable thoughts of the scavenger conjure her relaxing in a disheveled version of the earth-tone wraps he last saw her in, with an ancient text in hand he vaguely recognizes. His eyes shift out of focus as he stares at her, imagines her setting aside the book with all its nonsense rules and reaching out for him instead, just like she had back --

The book lowers, and he can see every detail on her beautiful face: the pink lips, the freckles scattered across her tan skin, the fall of her lashes as she blinks. 

"Ben?" she asks.

He blinks too. Rey is still there, much more solid than his daydreams. He looks up at the pilots ahead of him. He still sees them, hears the steady hum of his ship's engines, but as if from far away. His heart begins beating faster as he realizes the Force bond has snuck up on him. 

He opens his mouth to reply, then glances back to the pilots. Their backs are to him, but they'll surely notice if he starts talking to himself behind them. He doesn't want to deal with them or do anything to endanger the fragile fluke of the Force connecting him and Rey for the moment. He settles for a nod instead, one he means to be stately and aloof but ends up jerky and perhaps a little panicked. 

Rey cocks her head, lowering the book further to evaluate him. "What? Nothing to say?" 

He presses his lips together and looks into the distance. His haughty facade fails to put Rey off for even a second. As usual, she sees too much.

"Or maybe you don't want all those proper stuffed-up officers to know you have a direct connection to one of their most wanted." Ben arches an eyebrow and shoots her a meaningful look. She shrugs. 

"Sure, the Resistance doesn't know I have a connection to you either." Her lips press together as she looks away, and he can tell she's struggled with her decision not to tell them. A flash of gratitude passes over him. He doesn't want her to tell them; this connection is theirs, not some pawn in the war separating them.

Her eyes spark as they snap back to him. “But at least with the Resistance, they wouldn’t immediately sink ten shots into my back if they found out.”

Ben can’t completely hide his wince at that. He wants to ask if she’s so sure, but they both know who’s truly at risk of friendly fire between the two of them. No one’s tried to kill him yet, but he knows every one of the officers around him would take the shot if they had the chance. He inspires enough fear to keep them in line for now, but he’s not naive enough to think that will last forever. Rey watches him, and he knows she sees his reaction, knows he can’t deny the truth of her words. He supposes it’s fair, after the truths he’d forced her to confront in the throne room before it had all come crashing down around them. 

A beat passes between them as they look at each other. Ben wishes he could talk back to her, voice some of the mass of thoughts running through his mind, though at the same time he’s perversely grateful for the unknowing audience that keeps him from spilling any part of that. 

Rey turns back to her book as she begins talking once more. “I’m glad the Force is connecting us again,” she says, adopting a casual tone that Ben’s not stupid enough to believe. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for the bounty you issued. Five hundred million. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

Ben’s entire body goes rigid. He’d told Hux not to issue a bounty, argued that it made the First Order look weak, that they didn’t need to advertise their enemies or that they couldn’t handle them on their own. He should’ve known the kriffing bastard would go through with it anyway. 

Rey glances up from her book at him. “You didn’t think I’d notice?” she says with a lifted brow.

Ben scowls harder. His hand curls into a fist. _Not. Me,_ he projects across the bond as strongly as he can. The Force shares feelings and impressions better than clear messages, but his impression seems to come across. 

Rey’s brows furrow. “It wasn’t you?” she asks tentatively.

Ben gives a sharp shake of his head. 

“Then --” She trails off at his arched brow and pointed look, reminding her that she was the one to bring up the limited loyalty of the First Order. “Ah.”

Ben drums his fingers on the arm of his seat, wondering what he can do to make the bounty disappear. There’s already ridiculous rumors about the Jedi, so attempting to spread horror stories about the last of their kind wouldn’t do anything but add to the gossip drunks share in cantinas. Maybe he could pretend to take the job as some high level bounty hunter, put in enough threats and false leads to keep others away. His father may not have been much of a smuggler, but Ben still has some talents in that area.

As always, any thoughts of Han send him down another spiral, but this time he’s interrupted by Rey speaking up from the floor.

“Almost disappointed it wasn’t you,” she mused. He jerks, gaze snapping back to her. She smiles up at him. “We were thinking about taking it.” 

Ben’s face folds back into a scowl, about to say something about the Resistance giving up one of their own, but Rey waves that away before he can. “I suggested it,” she says. This does not make Ben feel better. Rey continues. “Five hundred million can get a nice ship or two, and it’s not like I haven’t escaped from a First Order cell before.”

He knows he shouldn’t find that funny, but a smile curves his lips anyway. He’d been furious when she’d escaped from him, but he lets himself imagine the disaster if she slipped out from under the nose of any of the officers so eager to stab him in the back. Hux would be apoplectic, and the satisfaction of seeing one of the old Empire holdouts like Pryde taken down several pegs has incredible appeal. 

Rey’s thoughts seem to be traveling along similar paths. She smirks at him over her book. “Maybe I could stop and see you on my way out. You know. While I’m there.”

Ben’s thoughts all grind to a halt at that. Rey, breathless and giddy from escaping from the idiots that surround him, stumbling into his room in the middle of the night cycle. He’d be able to feel her approach, and --

“ -- detour from the planned route, sir.”

A grating voice interrupts his daydream, and Ben glares ahead. The pilot half-turns when he doesn’t respond. “Sir?”

“Stop,” Ben snaps, and the pilot freezes. Ben knows it’s irrational, that there’s no way the pilot can see Rey lounging on the floor behind them, but he doesn’t want them to even give the impression of intruding.

Their hands hover over the controls. “Sir?” they repeat.

“Continue on the updated course as necessary,” Ben orders. “Do. Not. Disturb me again.” He imbues his voice with a touch of the Force, in case the terror he can feel rolling off the two isn’t enough. 

When he looks back at Rey, that expression of speculation has settled back over her face. “Anything I should know about?” she asks.

He gives a slight shrug. It’s not like he cares enough to keep classified information from her if he had it, but he truly doesn’t know enough to betray himself on this mission. 

Rey presses her lips together. “I never thought I’d miss you talking so much,” she says, sounding irritated with herself. 

His lips quirk in response while his heartbeat picks up pace. It is nice to know he’s not alone in regretting how little contact they have. 

Rey cocks her head again. He wishes he could hear her thoughts, but he only feels a jumble of emotions through the bond. “It makes me want to be louder, to make you be loud back,” she confesses. “To make you ignore whatever’s happening that I can’t see, for me.”

Ben can’t imagine how he could pay attention to anything else, especially as she crawls across the floor towards him, pushing the ancient Jedi text away in front of her. 

“I want you to choose me,” she whispers as she stops just in front of him. 

He stares down at her, frozen. He wants. He wants to choose her too, to give her whatever she could ever desire, even though he knows he could never live up to that. He wants anyway. 

Jerkily, he reaches out to her, and his hand ends up cupping her cheek. She leans into the touch for a brief, heart-stopping moment, then crawls the last bit between them so she’s kneeling between his spread legs. He can’t breathe. This is the kind of thing he dreams about and then denies ever imagining because it feels so wrong to even think of her like this, and here she is. Before him. Looking up at him with decided intent and her body so, so close to his thighs.

He doesn’t think it can get better. And then she moves. 

She rests her hand on his thigh, waiting. All he has to do is stand up and walk away. She's barely touching him, giving him the chance to push her off. He can't. He won't. His thoughts are like a corrupted data chip, stuck in a mindless loop of " _please please please_ ". He knows how wrong this is, how he shouldn't be begging for his enemy to touch him in any circumstance, let alone in view of his underlings, but it only adds fuel to the desperate fire burning through him. He shouldn't even be considering this. 

He can't remember ever wanting anything more. 

Rey must pick up on the thread of his thoughts through the bond because her smile turns wicked. Her eyes glint with intention as her hand settles more firmly onto his thigh and starts moving inward. Before it reaches its destination, it falls away, and he almost gasps. 

His hand twitches, half-thinking to reach out and pull her back, but before that intention can fully form, she leans in and closes the last breath of air between her face and his thigh. Her nose drags along the seam of his trousers, which cling to his skin, following the line in towards the crux of his thighs. She nuzzles into the crease there. 

Ben couldn’t move if he wanted to, all at once intensely aware of the blood pounding in his veins. It all seems to be rushing to the spot just next to where Rey’s face is pressed against him, filling him to painful hardness. She breathes out and the warm air gusts across his already burning skin. He shouldn’t be able to feel it through his trousers, but he swears he can. 

Rey stays there, dragging her nose up and down the crease at the top of his thigh. He throbs for her to turn her head a fraction, but he’ll take every moment of this that he can get. It all still barely feels real. Her nose trails up to the top of his thigh, into his lap, which presses her lips along the path her nose had followed. His breath hitches and he jolts in his seat, a small movement, but enough to press her face more firmly against him. 

She looks up at him, mouth still pressed into his trousers, and he feels her lips curve into a smile as her eyes gleam with satisfaction. He doesn’t need to be able to hear her thoughts through the bond to know what she’s thinking. He’s not paying attention to anything else but her now. Kriff, he’s not sure he could remember what war they’re supposed to be fighting over if asked at this point. Though if anyone tried to take his attention away from the woman between his legs, he’d likely strangle them without a second thought. Nothing could be more important than her. 

Rey’s hand returns to his thigh, bracing her as she rubs her cheek against him. Her face moves back towards his knee, but only to make way for her other hand to come up to cover the spot she’d left. Fingers spread, she starts at the base of him, palming the heavy weight, and keeps a gentle but unavoidable pressure as she moves upward, curving over him. He has to clench his jaw so tight his teeth grind to keep the shout from escaping him. Rey’s eyes stay locked on him, glinting with pleasure. She repeats the motion, hand dragging down and slowly back up again. Her fingers find the shape of him through his trousers and basics. He curls his hand around the arm of his seat, certain he’ll crush it before she’s done. 

“All for me,” she says with a scavenger’s possessiveness. His eyes meet hers. “Right?”

He manages a tight nod, and then her fingers _squeeze_ and his eyes fly shut. 

“Good.”

Her hand stops at the top of its next pass, and her fingers creep further under his tunic. He still makes no move to stop her even as her hand travels up to the closure at his waist.

“I almost forgot how high these are,” she says as her fingers start to fiddle with the fastening. 

He rolls his eyes. He can’t tell if her fumbling with the closure is genuine or simply intended to drive him further out of his mind, but it has the same effect either way. He didn’t think he could get any harder, but blood continues to leave the rest of his body to swell in the part of him still trapped. Rey has always been resourceful though, and maybe feels as desperate as he does, if that’s possible. She undoes the fastening and pulls open the top of his trousers. Ben knows better to breathe in relief yet though. He lifts his hips from his seat a fraction, and Rey takes the opening. She tugs his pants down enough that the material loosens around his groin, then it’s her turn to roll her eyes at his black basics. 

“Are you trying to prove a point?” she asks, but doesn’t wait for him to answer before trailing her fingers down from the waistband. 

She takes no time in finding the opening in the front of his basics, and her fingers press between the layers of strained fabric to reach inside. Her warm hand wraps around his cock, and he has to stifle his groan with his hand. Her fingers begin to explore him in the scant space left by his burgeoning arousal, but she quickly grows impatient with that. Barely avoiding injuring him, she pulls his cock through the opening. His thighs twitch as the sensitive flesh is exposed to the cool recycled air of the ship, but Rey doesn’t leave him exposed for long. 

Her hands circle the base of him, pulling him fully through his basics. One hand rests at the root while she sits back to take him in. Ben watches her, hands itching to cover himself and set his clothes back to rights. His nails dig into his gloves while he keeps himself in place. Rey doesn’t leave him waiting. With one hand gripping him around the base, she tilts the heavy length of him up and presses a kiss to the head. 

“All mine,” she whispers. 

She dives back in, and Ben can’t stop the strangled shout that escapes him as her mouth settles over the head of his cock. He quickly looks up to the pilots in the chairs in front of him, and though they both twitch, their heads moving as if to turn, they both think better of it. Good. Ben looks back down to Rey, who’s watching him with her lips wrapped just over the tip of his arousal. The pulse of arousal that hits him is even stronger than feeling her mouth around him. He can barely breathe, and that’s before she starts moving. 

Eyes still locked on him, she slowly slides her mouth down. Her tongue drags across the head of him, lapping up the fluid leaking in his state of unbearable arousal, leaving him wet with her mouth instead. She hums as she considers the taste, and his eyes roll back in his head. She slides back off with a pop. His cock leaves a wet trail on her lips as it falls from her mouth.

“Not bad,” she says, then returns in earnest. 

There’s nothing slow about her next foray. Her mouth descends over him, taking him to the back of her throat all at once. She gags and her teeth scrape lightly against him, and Ben can’t keep his hand from reaching out and settling in her hair. Without thinking, he pulls it free from her loose half-up style and runs his hands through the strands. His thighs clench, tightening around her shoulders, but he stops himself in time to keep from hurting her. His breath leaves him in a whoosh, mouth forming the shape of her name, as she draws back slightly. Her lips taking the place of her teeth, though the slight pain has done nothing whatsoever to dull his arousal. If possible, he thinks he’s only grown harder, and he was stiff as durasteel already. 

Rey watches him, mouth working in small movements around his cock. Her eyes hold the question her mouth is too occupied to ask, and he gives a brief nod. Her mouth curves around him, which is yet another new sensation he never thought to imagine. Her hand tightens at the base of his cock as her lips move over it, returning to her slow pace at first, but gradually picking up. 

He tosses his head back against his chair, not even noticing the small pain and the dull thud as the two connect. The only thing he can feel is Rey touching him where no one has before, where he barely manages to before the shame and feeling of being watched overwhelms him. Rey has no such boundaries. She sucks him into the wet heat of her mouth, taking him as deep as she can before drawing back again. Spit drips along his length as she swallows him down again, and she uses it to ease the glide of her hand over the rest of him. The calluses on her strong hands cause a gentle friction as her hand curls around him, caressing his full thickness.

He can’t believe he hasn’t already spilled into her mouth. He thinks it’s only the danger of the situation that keeps him from losing himself completely. When he stares ahead, he can’t escape the sight of the controls of the cold and austere First Order ship and the pilots manning them. His eyes flick between them and the incredible woman giving him unimaginable pleasure. 

Rey notices his distraction. She takes him as far as she can again, licking and sucking all the way. Every inch of him feels thick and almost too sensitive to bear, and yet he still wants more. With his cock nestled deep in her mouth, she hums like she had before, and that immediately draws his attention back down to her fully. He can’t help the shiver that runs through him. Rey pulls her mouth fully off, much to his regret.

“Cold?” she asks. 

He gives an indecisive shake of his head, unsure how to respond, besides the fact that it doesn't matter how he feels as long as she keeps doing that. 

Rey licks her lips, and her eyes lower from his back to his dick. “I could keep you warm,” she murmurs. Ben expects her to put her mouth back on him and has absolutely no concept for what she does next. 

She stands, and her hands go to her waist. His jaw drops open as, after a brief tug, her pants fall to the floor with her basics. She kicks them to the side along with her boots. He continues gaping even as she steps back between his legs, her thighs brushing his. 

“What do you think?” she asks. 

He couldn’t form words even if he could talk at the moment. Watching Rey for any sign of discomfort, he shows her what he thinks instead. He peels his hands off the arms of his seat and brings them down to land gently on the backs of her thighs, just above her knees. Eyes still locked on hers, he slowly moves them upward. He wishes he’d thought to remove his gloves first, but he can’t possibly take his hands away to do that now. Touching her is more important than anything else. He feels the rasp of her sparse hair along her legs under the supple leather and the dips and lines of old injuries on her skin. She’s shockingly quiet as he takes her in. 

She spreads her feet farther apart on the floor as his hands climb even higher, so that her bare feet touch the insides of his boots. Something strikes him in that contrast, in how she opens herself for him, and he uses his hands on her thighs to pull her the last bit closer as he scoots forward in his seat so that their thighs not only touch but press together. He wants to draw her fully into him and protect her, even though he knows she doesn’t need it. He still wants to guard the gift she gives him in allowing him to explore her, letting herself be vulnerable, even across all the lightyears between them. 

She guards his vulnerability in turn. Their new closeness lets his cock rest on her stomach, dripping spit and precum. She braces herself on his shoulder with one hand and cups his cock against her with the other, smearing the wetness between them both as her hands drifts up and down. Ben’s fingers dig into her thighs, and he takes several breaths to control himself before continuing his exploration. As his hands curl around to her inner thighs, his arms brush over her, keeping her locked to him. He pauses just below the crux of her thighs, fingers tracing back and forth over the sensitive skin as he looks the short distance up into Rey’s eyes. 

He takes pride in the parting of her lips and the shortness of her breath. Her pupils are wide as they look down at him and she returns the same short nod he’d given her before. Satisfied, his fingers drag up the remaining distance under her tunic to where her thighs meet. He’s greeted by slick arousal that drips from her folds, and he draws in a swift breath. He’d known she was with him the whole way, but knowing is much different from feeling. He presses deeper, fingers slipping between her lower lips to trace back and forth along the cleft of her. Arousal quickly coats his fingers, and he spreads it over her. He doesn’t look away from her face, noting each twitch of her mouth, every swift breath, every time she trembles under his touch. 

“Beautiful,” he breathes, the word so quiet it can’t make it beyond the two of them. 

Her breath hitches, and the pink on her cheeks deepens. He draws his fingers up to the top of her sex, then trails back down to search for her entrance. Along the way, he passes a spot that makes her gasp, and he returns to find it again. He circles around until she jolts in his arms, and he hones in on that point. His gloved finger flicks back and forth over the bundle of nerves and he’s gratified to hear a full moan spill from her. He quickly glances over her shoulder, but their unwitting guests clearly haven’t heard a thing. As they shouldn’t. This is for him alone. 

Ben focuses on the small nub crowning Rey’s sex, experimenting to see what draws the best results from her. He rubs, then circles, and she arches into his touch. He scrapes over it with a gloved fingernail which draws a sharp shout from her, but she doesn’t pull away. His other arm stays wrapped around her legs to keep her upright. When he pinches the nub between two leather-bound fingers, she moans his name and rewards him with a squeeze around his dick, still stiff against her stomach. 

“Just like that,” she groans. 

He goes back to rubbing her as she pants, then once she recovers her breath, she moves. Her fingers shift to circle his dick instead of just cupping it, holding it in place. Her hand on his shoulder pulls and she lifts one knee over his leg to settle on the outside of his thigh, pressed next to him on his seat, half-covered in his cape. She repeats the motion with the other one so that she’s spread wide over him, half-naked while she holds his cock now brushing the wiry hair protecting her sex. She drags him down, angling her hips up to meet him. His cock slips between her folds, all of a sudden touching the slick heat of her, and Ben can’t catch his breath. She bumps the head of him along the sensitive bud he’d been playing with, which causes her to groan and tighten her grip. 

She won’t be deterred from her goal though. She directs him down further, down to where her arousal drips from her, and notches the tip of him there. They stare into each other’s eyes, gasping for breath, and then she lowers herself down. Her entrance resists, then yields to the firm press of him into her. Her wet channel spreads around him, bit by slow bit. She pauses with just his head tucked into her tight embrace, eyelids fluttering, then presses on. It’s as slow as he’s ever seen her move, and he wonders what it feels like for her, the way her body opens to accept him. He feels the strength of her muscles as they cling to him, the slickly ridged grasp of her sheath, the pressure against his head as she swallows him deeper. 

Sweat drips down his back. His gloved fingers dig into her ass, clenching but not moving her any faster than she wants. She controls her slow descent into his lap, managing how she takes the thick intrusion of him into her. She bites her lip and moves her hand up from his shaft to the nub above her entrance. He understands and unsticks one hand from her ass to take over for her, rubbing and rolling the bundle of nerves until more of her wetness floods his cock, dripping down his length. If she weren’t controlling herself, she could slide all the way to the hilt in one drop of her hips, but her hand clutching his shoulder supports her. His other hand moves up to her hip to guide her, and together they work her down, letting her take him. 

By the time she’s halfway, every muscle in Ben’s body is clenched, desperate to be sunk into her heat and yet overwhelmed with the sensation already surrounding him. His hips want to rock into her, find the natural rhythm between them, and yet he forces himself to keep still, to let her use him how she wants. His ears fill with Rey’s pants and moans. He uses his years of discipline to force himself to stay quiet, even through the most incredible encounter of his life, but Rey has no need to hold back. In the rare moments when she’s quiet, he hears the slick sounds of her body taking his and he can’t decide which he likes more. He wants all of it, all of her. 

At long last, her hips hover just above his. Their eyes hold as she sinks the last inch onto him, his cock pressing nearly into the very end of her. She lets out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes. He leans in to nudge his nose against hers, asking without words if she’s alright. She opens her eyes to meet his, so close, and smiles. 

“All warm now?” she murmurs. 

Ben nearly laughs aloud. He nods, head against hers. His lips brush the side of her face, and he realizes, in all of this, they still haven’t kissed. It’s a situation he can’t let continue for another second. He brings one hand up to cup the back of her head and settles his lips over hers. 

It’s awkward at first, even with them joined as intimately as they can be. They adjust, tilting their heads so that their mouths meet. Their lips learn each other, feeling out shape and softness, and then her tongue comes out to taste him, followed by her teeth nipping at him. He lets her drink from him, devour him. Some part of his mind wonders at what kind of view this must be on his side of the bond, him wrapped around the air, but with his cock hanging out of his pants, it wouldn’t be the worst part of the situation. Their hips rock together as their mouths meet over and over, and he somehow presses even deeper within her. When they run out of breath, their lips part and their foreheads press together. 

“Good,” Rey sighs. Ben silently agrees. 

She sits back on his lap, settling him fully into her, and smiles in satisfaction. He frowns slightly, not sure what she’s planning. He’s not an expert in this, but he’s fairly certain it usually involves more moving. Instead, Rey leans back further, only kept from falling by Ben’s hands on her back. She reaches an arm out to the side and uses the Force to summon the text she’d been reading earlier. She sits back up, and Ben has to grit his teeth against another groan as her muscles shift around him. 

Without any further explanation, she settles the book in her arms between them and resumes reading. 

Ben sits there, stunned. His cock is still achingly hard and wrapped in her dripping pussy that still twitches around him. He knows she’s not as unaffected as she’s pretending to be, but apparently she’s decided that can all be put on hold. His hands settle on her hips and squeeze. She looks up at him, a smirk playing on her lips. He raises an eyebrow in obvious question. 

“Oh? Do you not like being ignored?” she asks, laughter clear in her voice. 

He nearly groans. He should’ve known she wouldn’t be so forgiving of that. 

She tsts in a way he finds unnervingly familiar. “I can’t just put everything aside,” she tells him as she turns a page. 

He understands. This isn’t only about today, it’s also about the throne room, where he’d asked her to abandon everything to join him. But even though he understands, it doesn’t mean he’ll sit back and accept. Neither of them are good at that. 

His first thought is to return to that sensitive point he knows will make her react. His hand drifts back over her hip and under her tunic to where they’re joined. He traces the spread of her lips around his cock with a single finger and she gasps, but doesn’t look away from her book. Her arousal already coats his finger, soaking both of them. He feels the stretch in her folds as they hold him buried within her, unable to keep entirely still. Her muscles twitch, gripping him in short spasms that send bolts of pleasure through him, almost enough to distract him. 

He has a goal though. He trails his finger up to the nub above her entrance and circles around the already slick flesh there. She moans and rocks into his touch, pressing more fully into him. He grins and keeps moving. His gaze darts down to where his finger works at her, but her tunic has fallen back over his wrist and blocks his view. He wants to be skin to skin with her, but stripping down is a little more than he’s willing to risk at the moment. Rey, on the other hand --

He tugs at her loosely wrapped belt with his free hand. It takes a little work, but it comes loose. Rey makes no objection as it lands on the floor behind her. Her wraps come next, easy enough to pull off without the belt holding them in place. Her tunic proves more difficult as he tries rucking it up around her waist with one hand. He has to pull his other hand from between her legs to work at it, and she whines in protest. He smirks. His satisfaction in ensuring that her attention is reserved for him nearly matches hers for his. 

She lets him remove one hand at a time from her book to pull the tunic off, and it finally comes free. His mouth dries at the stretch of her exposed abs. He tosses it behind her with more force than necessary, though it thankfully lands short of the pilots’ chairs. Her loose hair settles around her shoulders as she tosses her head. His heart pounds as he reaches for her last piece of clothing aside from her arm wraps. Her breast band unwraps easily under his hands. He lets the fabric fall from his fingers to the floor as he stares. His cock jumps inside Rey’s snug sheath. She gasps, and he watches as her stomach clenches and her chest jiggles. He thinks he could pass out from the onslaught of sight and sensation all at once, with her still wet and clenching around his cock.

He can’t resist the pull of his hands to her breast. He cups them first, feeling the slight weight of them against his palms, how they move with each of her short breaths. He squeezes then kneads them, and Rey’s pink lips part around her soft pants. She’s barely pretending to read anymore, and then stops entirely when Ben lets his head fall onto her shoulder. He mouths as the curve of her neck, drinking in the taste of her skin with his hands on her breasts and his cock buried inside her. He’s so wound up he feels like he’s dangling on the edge of his climax, but even with Rey’s slight rocking, he can’t push over. 

He lowers one hand back between them and drags his thumb over her stiff nub. She gasps, straightening so that his head falls off her shoulder. 

“Ben!” she cries out. 

He keeps rubbing at her while his other hand works at her breast. The ancient Jedi text has fallen, forgotten, to lay over their thighs. Ben can feel the success of his efforts in every pulse of her wet channel around him, every gasp and moan. He doesn’t know where to look: her damp curls where his cock disappears into her, the flex of her stomach as she keeps herself still, the sway of her breasts crowned with tight nipples. His thumb finds the right angle on her and Rey falls into orgasm with a scream Ben can’t believe doesn’t travel past the bond. 

Her pussy ripples around him, squeezing in fluid waves, but before he can follow her into climax, Rey’s hands fly up to his shoulders and clamp down, hard. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” she pants as her hips rock over his. “You’re going to be all mine, no one else’s.” Her lips press along the scar she left on his face in the forest. “Mine,” she repeats into his skin. 

He can’t argue. The glide of her body up and down his has driven the few thoughts he had left out of his mind. His hands clutch her thighs as they work over him. She raises nearly off him before slamming down again, the slick slap of their joining unavoidable. At this angle, her bare breasts rub against the ridges of his tunic. She keeps her nude body close against his still clothed one. His cloak tangles around her calves as she presses her knees around his hips, and she feels like she’s still coming as he falls over the edge with her, biting her shoulder to muffle his shout. 

“Rey,” he breathes into her skin. 

Her thighs relax and she settles back into his lap. His cock softens inside of her, and they’re both sticky with fluids, but neither of them make any effort to move. Ben wraps her arms around her and she clings to his neck. 

“See,” she murmurs. “I’m much more worth paying attention to.”

He huffs a laugh into her shoulder and tightens his arms around her. “Always,” he whispers.

He doesn’t know how long they stay entangled like that. Between one breath and the next, the bond fades and she disappears. Ben’s cock falls to his lap. His breath escapes him in a sigh as he leans his head back. It takes several breaths before he musters up the energy to tuck himself back into his pants and close them again. Rey’s essence still stains his trousers and gloves; he can feel the wetness and smell her musk around him, even with her gone. 

His heart clenches. This is all he has to keep of her until the bond has mercy on them again: ruined clothes and memories. 

He tightens his jaw and drums his fingers on his seat. It shouldn’t be too difficult to discover which backwater planet the Resistance is hiding on. He has no intention of sharing that information with anyone else in the First Order but maybe --

Maybe they don’t have to live at the whims of the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! This turned out differently than I expected, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/632265464132812800/wrote-a-oneshot-inspired-by-the-recent-behind-the), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1317599229255319554?s=20)


End file.
